Return of the Daddies
by Bleeding Sins
Summary: Meis and the gang just beat the bad dudes. YAY! But..... Some are still out to play! What will the gang do? And why is Bandiger being tortured so? Find out!


Return of the Daddies  
  
Written by: Mysty  
  
WARNING: This story is incredibly stupid and may be bad for your  
health. If you have any reasons to ignore this warning than just  
read on. Thank you...  
  
Dedication: I dedicate this story to my wonderful brother who traded  
War Craft for A Thousand Arms. I LOVE YOU!!!! hehehehe  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*Its been four days, I repeat, 4 DAYS! Since Meis and those  
other pointless heroes who did crap for help, beat the bad dude...  
Yeah, the emporer guy and saved Sodina. YAY! Happy ending! Sodina is   
back!Anywayz, what they don't know is someone is lurking in the  
shadows.... o.O *  
  
BOO!!!!  
  
Hahaa! I scared you!  
  
Muza: I'm hungry....  
  
Wyna: We just ate two minutes ago, damnit! You fat pig! I don't know  
what I ever saw in you!  
  
Meis: Now, lets all be nice, ok?  
  
Muza and Wyna: SHUT UP MEIS!  
  
Meis: MAYBE I DONT WANNA SHUT UP! ALL YOU EVER DO IS YELL AT ME! I'M  
TELLING MY MOMMY!!!  
  
Kyleen: What 500 mothers you have....  
  
Meis: What'd you say?  
  
Kyleen: Nothing.  
  
Sodina: I have a great idea everybody!  
  
Wyna: *mocking Sodina* I don't give a damn!  
  
Nelsha: ALL OF YALL SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!! STOP TALKING ABOUT ME! I  
HAVE FEELINGS TO YOU KNOW!!!!  
  
*Nelsha runs off, crying*  
  
Meis: ok...?...  
  
*Suddenly, Bandiger jumps out of the shadows, speaking in his fruity accent.*  
  
Bandiger: Hi hi! Well, *he puts his hands on his hips* If it isn't the twerps thats  
ruined my plans many times before. Oh! You naughty children!  
  
Muza: heheheheheehehe, he sounds funny!  
  
Kyleen: *sighs* What do you want now, Bandiger?  
  
*Before Bandiger can answer, Lavantis, Cliff and Wyna's dad (what is his name  
again?!) come out of the bushes*  
  
Lavantis: Man those bushes were stinky!  
  
Cliff: Lets not do that again!  
  
Wyna's dad: Whats my name again?...  
  
Lavantis: *looks around* Hey! I know you guys! You were the ones that ruined my  
plans to have lots of money!  
  
Meis: Dad?!  
  
Lavantis: I'm not your daddy!  
  
Meis: Not you, you freak!  
  
Cliff: *points to himself* You speaking to me?  
  
Meis: Yes!  
  
Cliff: Oh...  
  
Bandiger: HEY!!!! I was like, speaking here!  
  
Lavantis: Too bad. We must introduce ourselves.  
  
Sodina: But we already know who you are.  
  
Lavantis: Shut up, little girl.  
  
Sodina: ok...  
  
Lavantis: I am....*does a wierd anime pose as the background flashes many colors*   
PIMP DADDY!!!  
  
Cliff: *does the same* I am.... THE DADDY!!!!  
  
Wyna's dad: I am....*does the pose* BIG DADDY!!!  
  
Lavantis: Together we make...  
  
All 3: THE DADDIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone else: uhhh....  
  
Sodina: But Mr. Lavantis, your not a father.  
  
Lavantis: I know. I'm a daddy! Whose yo' daddy?!  
  
Wyna: Uhhh....right....  
  
Bandiger: Well I do declare!  
  
Meis: so...uh....whats that suppose to mean to us?...  
  
Lavantis: *pauses* Your not scared?...  
  
Meis: Not really...  
  
Lavantis: DANGIT!!!!  
  
*Meanwhile...*  
  
Emperor dude: *screams* SHAFT!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Shaft enters the room*  
  
Shaft: Yes sir?..  
  
Emperor dude: Man that Shaft's one bad...  
  
Shaft: SHUT YO' MOUTH!  
  
Emperor dude: I was only talking bout Shaft. Can you dig it?  
  
Shaft: We can dig it...  
  
Emperor dude: I told you to come to tell you....I forgot...  
  
Shaft: Isn't your name suppose to be...  
  
Emperor dude: SSHH!!! The cats might hear you!  
  
Shaft: ok?..  
  
(Author's note: Actually, I can't remember his name, like Wyna's dad, and  
am too lazy to find out. ^_^')  
  
Emperor dude: *screams* SPIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Schmidt: *enters room* How many times do I have to tell you sir, its Schmidt!  
  
Emperor dude: Whatever, Spit.  
  
Shaft: Aren't we suppose to be dead?  
  
Schmidt: I think so...  
  
Emperor dude: *like an idiot* HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!  
  
*Back with the others........*  
  
Wyna's dad: I finally remembered my name!  
  
Lavantis: Cool! What is it?  
  
Wyna's dad: Grapple!  
  
Lavantis: Apple?  
  
Grapple: No, Grapple.  
  
Lavantis: Grabble?  
  
Grapple: Grapple!  
  
Lavantis: Gernade?  
  
Grapple: GRAPPLE!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lavantis: Oh.... *nods*  
  
Bandiger: *showing off to Sodina* Look at my rings! *shows her all the huge gold  
rings on his finger*  
  
Sodina: Wow!  
  
*Suddenly, Lavantis swipes the rings, putting them on his fingers*  
  
Bandiger: Hey!!!  
  
Lavantis: Need these to be Pimp Daddy!  
  
Bandiger: But those are my rings!  
  
*Bandiger screams wildly and jumps on Lavantis's back. Beating him like crazy*  
  
Lavantis: Hey! Get off me Leech Daddy! *pushes Bandiger off*  
  
Cliff: Hey! *evil smirk*  
  
Lavantis: What?  
  
Cliff: looks like we have a new member of The Daddies.  
  
Grapple: Yay!  
  
Lavantis: Yeah! Welcome to The Daddies, Leech Daddy.  
  
Bandiger: But I dont wanna be a daddy!  
  
Lavantis: Being a daddy is a honor. Now, time for intensive training!  
  
*Lavantis, Grapple and Cliff drag Bandiger off while Bandiger is kicking and  
screaming for them to let go.*  
  
Meis: uh huh.... Hey! Isn't someone missing?  
  
Muza: Huh?  
  
Wyna: Nelsha is.  
  
Meis: No! That sushi dude!  
  
Kyleen: Oh Soushi? Him and Suzuka from Outlaw Star are arguing over who copied  
off of whose looks.  
  
Meis: Oh...  
  
*Off in the distance can be heard the loud cries of Bandiger. Meis and the gang run  
to see whats going on.*  
  
Lavantis: Wow! Leech Daddy can run fast with that ball and chain!  
  
Grapple: Yeah. Even with those wild wolverines chasing him.  
  
Cliff: Fast little freak, isn't he?  
  
*Suddenly, one of the wolverines grabs a hold of Bandiger's arm*  
  
Bandiger: AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lavantis: Hey! You give that back! Thats Leech Daddy's!  
  
*Lavantis beats the wolverine with a stick. The wolverine whimpers and runs away*  
  
Cliff: Time for bed!  
  
*"The Daddies" (omit Bandiger) started setting up a tent in Cliff's backyard of his  
mansion*  
  
Meis: Uhh.... Guys, why don't you sleep in the house? Its going to rain.  
  
Lavantis: All apart of Leech Daddy's training.  
  
Bandiger: But that house is nice and warm!  
  
Wyna: Yall are idiots...  
  
*Meis and the others walk into Cliff's mansion while The Daddies set up a huge  
tent. It does begin to rain. The Daddies run into the tent*  
  
Grapple: I claim this side!  
  
Cliff: Then I get this side!  
  
Lavantis: Okay, Leech Daddy, you sleep under that whole in the tent over there.  
  
Bandiger: But I'll get wet!  
  
Lavantis: Do you want to become a daddy or not?  
  
Bandiger: No!  
  
Lavantis: Too bad!  
  
Bandiger: Did you guys have to do this?  
  
Lavantis: Don't ask stupid questions! Big Daddy, tie him to the ground.  
  
*Grapple ties Bandiger under the whole in the tent so he won't escape.*  
  
Meanwhile. . . .  
  
Emperpor Dude: Hehe! I love camping! *skipping in the woods*  
  
Shaft: *sighs* Sir can't we....  
  
Emperor Dude: Nuh uh uh!  
  
Shaft: *grumbles* Man that Shaft's one bad...  
  
Emperor dude: Shut yo' mouth!  
  
Shaft: I was only talking about Shaft. Can ya dig it?  
  
Emperor Dude: We can dig it!  
  
Schmidt: Why are we camping? We're villians.  
  
Emperor Dude: No one asked you, Spit.  
  
Schmidt: Its Schmidt.  
  
Emperor Dude: Whatever, Spit.  
  
*Everyone sighs*  
  
Shaft: Sir..  
  
Emperor Dude: No!  
  
Shaft: *sighs* Man that Shaft's one bad...  
  
Emperor Dude: Shut yo mouth!  
  
Shaft: I was only talking about Shaft. Can ya dig it?  
  
Emperor dude: We can dig it! Now what?..  
  
Shaft: Ratchet's being attacked by a Wolverine.  
  
Emperor Dude: SHAFT!!!!  
  
Shaft: *sighs* Man that Shaft's one bad...  
  
Emperor Dude: Dangit Shaft! You always do that at the wrong times! Did I  
tell you to do that Shaft thing?! No!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Schmidt: Shouldn't we be saving Ratchet?  
  
Emperor Dude: They're just playing with her. Lets keep going.  
  
*So, the villians keep hiking and camping and all that fun stuff. Schmidt  
grumbling. Shaft being forced to say that stupid motto. Emperor Dude laughing  
stupidly and Ratchet is being eaten by wolverines.*  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Okay, I think I'll end it there! What'd yall think? Please give me your  
reviews and I'll hurry up with Part 2! 


End file.
